¡Halloween!
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: Todos celebran Halloween...   sean grandes o chicos...  buenos o malos...  pequeños drabbles sin relación que relatan cada experiencia en un día de Halloween...
1. Cap 1: ¡Halloween al estilo merodeador!

**Hola a todos de nuevo... si otra vez yo trayendo un nuevo fic otra vez... pero esta vez ya esta terminada...**

**este consta de un grupo de drabbles sin relación entre los capítulos que se irán narrando ...**

**espero que les guste les dejo el primero ... =)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡HALLOWEEN AL ESTILO MERODEADOR!<strong>

.

.

.

.

En los oscuros pasajes del cuarto piso de aquel viejo castillo se podía observar a cuatro chicos corriendo lo más rápidos posible, pero manteniendo el silencio que rondaba allí.

.

.

-corre… que si nos atrapan estamos perdidos.- dijo un chico de cabellera negra y unos ojos plomos en donde uno se podía perder.

.

.

-eso intento, pero ya me canse….- se quejó un chico de contextura robusta y de pequeña estatura.

.

.

-vamos… tu puedes… tenemos que llegar a la salan común antes que todos…- le daba ánimos un chico, el cual parecía que hubiera tenido una pelea con el peine.

.

.

-hagan silencio… si es que no quieren que nos atrapen.- silencio el cuarto chico que venía corriendo, este era un poco delgado y tenía el rostro pálido, pero era adornada con una linda sonrisa y una cabellera de color castaño.

.

.

-¡pero mi estimado prefecto!… no nos puede negar que fue la mejor broma del siglo… ya quiero ver las caras de las serpientes cuando intenten salir del gran comedor.- decía alegremente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

El castaño no respondió nada, no obstante, su rostro mostraba la respuesta.

.

.

-¡¿quién eres?… y ¡¿qué le has hecho a mi amigo?.- dijo el gordito tras ver la mueca en su rostro

.

.

-¡Oh mira!… nuestro pequeño está creciendo… que sonrisa más linda trae.- dijo el azabache en forma dramática para burlarse de su amigo.

.

.

- si …¡que rápido pasa los años! … que ni te das cuenta que crece.- le siguió la broma el moreno.

.

.

- trio de sonsos… les vuelvo a decir cállense o nos van….

.

.

- ¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!… vengan aquí inmediatamente.- se escuchaba la voz de una señora… muy enojada… que se acercaba a ellos

.

.

- …descubrir.- termino de decir en voz baja.

.

.

- Querida Minnie lamento infórmate que aquí no están ninguna de las personas que nombro … solo vemos a un cornamenta, un lunático, colagusano y un canuto .- le respondió alegremente.

.

.

-¡cállese Black!, si es que no quiere que el castigo sea peor.- ahora se podía apreciar mejor la silueta… era la profesora McGonagall que venía de tras de ellos… pero no venía con su traje tradicional, sino que llevaba puesto un enterizo color rosa pastel y su cabello estaba sujeto en dos colas.

.

.

- con todo el respeto profesora… creo que ese traje le asienta muy bien…. Hasta se le ve más joven.- dije James pareciendo serio ocasionado la risa de sus amigos.

.

.

- Esperen que los atrape… .- volvió a repetir la profesora la cual avanzaba a un paso mas rápido… por el enojo parecía que se hubiera olvidado que era bruja y que con un simple hechizo los podría haber detenido.

.

.

- creo que nos olvidamos que los profesores iban a salir por esa puerta también.- dijo en voz baja Remus.

.

.

- Bueno Minnie te dejamos… fue un gusto hablar contigo.- fue lo que pudo escuchar la profesora tras ver a los alumnos doblar en un pasadizo y desaparecer… lo único que vio fue un pergamino en el piso… se acercó a él para levantarlo y en el leyó.

_"Feliz Halloween… les desea los merodeadores…_  
><em>ciervo, perro, rata, lobo"<em>

-Bendita generación… gracias a Merlín que este año se gradúan.

* * *

><p><strong>... Bueno espero que les haya gustado... como esto es una actividad sin fines lucros... no les puedo pedir que me paguen... pero con un simple comentarios me contento por el trabajo que hago...<strong>

**lo veo en el siguiente drabble: "Nuestro último Halloween"**


	2. Cap 2: Nuestro último halloween

**HOLA...**

**aquí les dejo otro drabble por motivo del halloween... **

**espero que les guste ya solo nos queda 3 drabbles más para terminar. (:**

_"Halloween y un troll"_

_"Ser mayor de edad no significa que no disfrute del halloween"_

_"Truco a trato con las tercera generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡NUESTRO ÚLTIMO HALLOWEEN!<strong>

.

"¡OH!…mira que arriba estas… eres un gigante" se podía escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas dulcemente dentro de una casa blanca, el cual solo era visibles para aquellas personas en especiales.

.

.

Afuera, en las calles, se llevaba acabó una celebración en donde los pequeños magos podían salir libremente sin el temor de que por accidente podrían delatar su procedencia. Se podía apreciar caminando, corriendo, saltando y muchas formas más a pequeños lobos, momias, hadas, bujas y magos yendo de casa en casa, por el simple hecho de diversión.

.

.

Pero volviendo a la casa inicial, dentro de ella se encontraba una pareja, una mujer hermosa de preciosos ojos esmeralda y cabellera roja, y su acompañante un fornido hombre de cabello azabache y desordenado, y se podía deducir que lleva lentes, los cuales están en la mano derecha del niño a quien traía cargarlo.

.

.

-"Vamos… dale Harry… devuélveme mis gafas…que si no papa no podrá ver por dónde camina".-decía le joven resignado, sabiendo que le bebe no le entendía

.

.

-"No te los va a devolver… es tan o más caprichoso que tú… y si ya le llamo la atención tus gafas… no te las dará en un buen rato".- le respondió la chica alegremente debido a la escena que se encontraba presenciando

.

.

-"Pero amor… sin ellos no veo nada"

.

.

-"Eso te pasa por estar lanzándolo hacia arriba a cada rato".- volvió a decir divertida.

.

.

-"Pero es un supe…"

.

.

-"¡Heroe!... superhéroe James…. Te lo repito a cada rato"

.

.

-"No es mi culpa… no entiendo los disfraces de lo muggles"

.

.

-"Estas así porque no lo vestimos de un jugador de quidditch".- le respondió a la vez que se acercaba a su esposo, para poder sostener a su hijo y lograr devolverle los lentes a su esposo.- "Harry, bebe… a ver, ven con mami… vamos a la ventana a ver las personas pasar… y dejar a lado a esta fea persona".- dijo con voz cariñosa a la vez que estiraba sus brazos para coger a su hijo y dirigirse a la ventana.

.

.

- "¡Hey!... que no soy feo…"

.

.

-"¡Si tú lo dices!" .- haciendo caso omiso al berrinche de su esposo, prefiriendo mostrarle los disfraces a Harry.-" Ya verás Harry… cuando todo esto lo de Voldemort pasé… tú también estarás allí afuera como los otros niños pidiendo dulce… "

.

.

-"Y serás el mejor disfrazado campeón… de eso se encargara tu mamá".- dijo James, a la vez que pasaba sus brazas alrededor de la cintura de su esposa para poder estar los tres abrazados.

.

.

-"A la cama pequeño merodeador… que ya estas con sueño… vamos a la cama".- decía y decía lili, tras ver que el pequeño azabache bostezaba…

.

.

-"Quédate con él Lily… en un rato subo… me asegurare de revisar las protecciones… parecen que la noche de halloween ya termino y las calle de a rato se volverán de nuevo solitaria…".- le dijo al pie de las escaleras

.

.

-"ok… revisa… y vienes al cuarto de Harry".-y James verifico cada uno de los lugares, sintiéndose ya seguro de las protecciones se dirigió al segundo nivel en donde se encontraba su familia. Al entrar al cuarto vio la mejor imagen que sus ojos pudieron captar, era Harry parado en su cuna mirando a su mamá con una cara de alegría, debido a que Lily le estaba cantando.

.

.

-"Duerme pequeño".- dijo el padre mientras pasaba cariñosamente su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

.

.

-"Duerme hermoso".- y se sentó al costado de su esposo.

.

.

-"El primer halloween de un merodeador en potencia.".- dijo Lily a James dándole un suave beso en los labios.

.

.

-"Así es".- y se escuchó una risa

.

.

-"Mammma… paaapa".- decía el pequeño Harry alegre

.

.

-"ya es hora de dormir… pequeño… ya es disfruta de tu día de halloween… Tu padrino te envió muchos dulces.".- y con su varita, bajo al decida de la luz en el cuarto e .

hizo que la cuan se meciera a un suave compas.

.

.

Y junto a su esposo se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de allí diciendo.

.

.

.

.

"_Buenas noches pequeño merodeador"_

"_este será el inició de mucho halloween más"_

.

.

.

.

Y así se despidieron los padres de Harry sin saber lo que pasaría en unas cuantas horas de ese día. El día de halloween, el 31 de octubre de 1981

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el drabble que les traje... <strong>

**quise subirlo antes del 31... **

**pero no pude debido a los exámenes en mi universidad ...**


End file.
